


By the trees

by Cialline



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Animal Death, Deer Dipper Pines, Digital Art, Dipper is confused, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Pacifica is nowhere to be found, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Sorry Not Sorry, bill cipher is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cialline/pseuds/Cialline
Summary: Gravity fall's den is far from being the lovely rendez-vous place everyone thinks. People say if you look beyond the charming looks, there is another reality... Made of monsters, curses, and despair.Bill Cipher, a young inheritor of the northwest family, due to the tragic loss of their daughter nine year prior, is about to unravel the mysteries of the forest.Bill is wrecked, broken, sadistic and lonely. And when he goes out to take down a rabbit or two, what bad could happen? And when Dipper, a young cervitaur, decides to go over the barrier by himself, does he know?Bill and Dipper's fate are about to take a 360 degree turn, and they are going to enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hooves stamped on the dirt in a rhythmic and balanced melody, leaving marks in their trail. The creature stopped in front of a gigantic wooden hut, on wich white sploshes of paint labelled "Mystery shack". The construction was not what you'd call a wonderful work of architecture, but it felt like home to the young Dipper Pines, and that's all that mattered.  
He wiped the eventual dust that gathered in his fur, uncovering a marvelous bay color that coated it's body's lower half.  
The upper half was just a human's, whom chest was far from broad, even thin, but strong enough to protect himself in an eventual dangerous encounter. The creature wore a flannel shirt, ripped in many parts, and stained in even more parts. The right sleeve was cut open, revealing a bare arm, that was itself scared now and then, as if the half-animal struggled to survive in a dangerous world. His face, however, didn't show any kind of worry. 

Beside being what you'd call an adult in human terms, the male had plump cheeks, below hazelnuts eyes, deep and confident. His hair was messy, scattered over his forehead, flying softly in the wind's embrace. He began to hum a familiar assonance as he bumped a shoulder in the door of the mystery shack, proceeding in entering what looked like a small shop. 

He nudged his head towards Soos, an eccentric pack of slime gathered in an human shape, or so it looked. The slime man noticed the deerman's entrance as he waved hello, dripping itself on the floor in droplets at the same time. He was always ecstatic, delighted about any newcomers or anyone that came back to the shack.

None of them said a word to the others, and Soos knew better than to annoy a deerman. Heck, sure he could gather himself if he was to be hit by one of the creature's horns, but it wouldn't be fun.  
The deerman's face lit up as he heard water dash across the walls of the other room. He ran to the noise and saw his twin sister, cheerfully splashing waters on the walls with her glittery tail. It wasn't always glittery, but she liked to past some waterproof glitters paste on her scales. The marvelous coral and fuschia color of her mermaid parts enlit the water as it was glowing, giving the place a magical aspect. Dipper kneeled next to the extensive bath tub, resting his head on his arms, laying crossed on the water receptacle's ends, as he leaned closer to his sister. Her eyes were glowing with happiness, lips curled in an euphoria grin as she always was. She nudged her brother with the tip of her tail, wetting his fur at the same moment. A low chuckle, mostly silenced by the water drowning part of her face echoed through the room.  
The deerman grinned back, his fur now soaken in water, dripping on the floor as massive floods were sent his way from the mermaid.  
"Stop it, Mabel!" Did he say, interrupted by his sister's giggle. Himself was howling in laughter, as she tried to drown him, pulling his arms into the cold water with her.  
"Never, Brobro!" She just answered, pulling harder, dragging him even more.  
They both stopped, panting, when Dipper got her half out of the water. Both laughed a bit more, before the grin on Mabel's face fell.  
"I tought you wouldn't be back." She muttered in a whisper.  
He stroke a hand through her wet hair, gently skimming her subtle face, appealing as a mermaid's was supposed to be. Her delicate eyes broke into his soul, Watching as her brother's smile shattered slowly.  
Silence fell onto both of them before Dipper decided to break it.  
"You know I always do."He closed his mouth shut untill he spoke again. "Someone had to go into town, Mabel. With the hunt approaching, they're all preparing everything, it was now or never. We needed supplies to protect ourselves. Hunt is coming." And death along it's trail, he tought, but he decided not to say it out loud. They both knew the danger of hunters, especially since they took their mother two years prior, and their dad as the two were nothing but youngsters. Since then, both of them swore they would get revenge on any lost hunters. None would approach their shack. Sure, Mabel wasn't really able to move a lot, but if someone came to attack any of them, she'd lure them into her chant. Mabel looked like a weak fish in a small tank, but she was powerful. In fact, Dipper was indeed fast and could easily knock one another down with a hoof kick, but he had no magical power of any kind. Soos could repair himself, Mabel could manipulate one's mind with ease, and the grunkles could (and would) kill anyone with no problem. Both of them could even fly.  
And Dipper, well, Dipper pines was the weak one. If he were to roam into the woods, most of the hunters would want to get him down, thinking he was a deer. And all he could do? Was run.  
"You have to go back, aren't you?" She muttered.  
"It needs to be done." He whispered, turning heels to leave. He quickly looked to the tub. "I will be fine, Mabes!" He faked a grin, smiling at her sister, worringly staring into the water now, as if affraid her brother was going to disapear if she looked at him.  
All of her insides were screaming, shouting at her not to let him leave. 

And little did she know, she should have followed her toughts.

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

There stood a red haired woman, whom hair flowed down her shoulders, framing her human silhouette, and chuckling as she was bathing in something's blood. What, Dipper couldn't tell, but this was going to be dirty and he knew better than the ask who or what has had enough bad karma to be worth crossing the road of the cold-blooded killer that he called a friend.  
He tried to avoid guessing what it was, but the deerman was too curious and he peeked over her broad shoulders (well, broad, for a woman that is) to notice white patches of fur soaked in a flaming crimson liquid.

"Relax, Dip'. That's only a pet bunny that got lost." She mouthed, and at the sight and words, Dipper tought he was going to go puke. He managed to get it under control tough and kept cool in front of the scenery of his friend, blood running down her teeths and lurching onto her features.

She proceeded to wipe it clean, cleaning her delicate chin from all the color. Her eyes met Dipper's, and he wandered a bit into them, as her gaze swallowed slowly his will. Sure, she was no siren, far from it, but he would always fall into her charm. He got over his crush for her, but the beauty of the lady was too alluring to be unnoticed. Dipper knew better than to act as if trying to avoid it or at least say the contrary.

She nudged a fist into one of Dipper's knee, still sitting in the lightly wet grass, and trying to get Dipper to sit. She knew puppy eyes always got to him and she didn't shy from using it since she discovered it.

"Come on, sit here with me!" She smirked at the younger male, ready to hit the deer part of him once again.  
Dipper sighed in defeat and dropped to his knees, leaning closer to the charming redhead, his horns laying onto one of her shoulders. She stroke the back of his ears as you would pet a little puppy and a low noise rose, similar to a cat's purring. Well, humans didn't purr, and neither did Deers, but it seems that deermens actually did purr. Oh well.  
The delighted purr grew louder, rising into a lusty growl, and the woman backed away.

"Okay. This is weird Dipper. Stop that." He winked at her, desiring to pull her into his embrace. "Dipper, stop it. You're doing that thing again."  
Now it was Dipper's turn to withdraw. He lead both of his hands to hide his face, shying away from the lady's attention.

Oh man. This rut season was going to be a hard time. It was one of the worst thing to being a supernatural creature such as a half-forest animal, beside not being able to live a normal human life and so on. You do not just go around finding a female to build a family (do deers even do that?) or even just get laid. You could if you were human, you could if you were a deer. But deermens? They got none of that. Deermens were doomed, fate sealed into eternal despair and loneliness. Who'd want a deerman for companion? Who'd think of Dipper as anything else but a friend or a disgusting thing? If he were to meet someone, all he would hope for would be not to be captured and sold to the most offering, greedy humans that would happen to enjoy having such a weird monster in a cage, or in a basement for all it mattered.

"Aw, man, you're a wreck, Dipper. Hey, look at me!" Dipper flinched as the familiar voice of his friend rang to his ears.

Dipper looked at her, carefully avoiding her gaze, still shameful of getting lost into the animal-esque part of himself.

"Ur, sorry, it's just that..." He didn't end his sentence and she finished it for him.

"You're in that time of the year, I get it. It's not easy, is it?" 

Dipper nodded, fingers pulling nervously onto handfuls of his own fur patches.

"Hey, if someone can understand you, it is me! Heck, I can't quite understand temporary arrousal, but temporary grumpiness? That's my jam!" she cheered.

She was right. Who could better understand not being able to control your body, better than an actual werewolf?

"Thanks, Wendy." He lauded. "You're the best."

"Now go man. I feel like I shouldn't have even held you up in the first place. Now this? This was too long for me!" 

He stood up.

"Hey Dipper." She muttered."Give me a call, will you? Tell me more about you next time. Maybe we can eat together sometimes?"She winked, then suddendly remembered that a deerman's victuals consisted mainly of plants, veggies, fruits, and similar stuff, while a wearwolf's would be nothing but meat, blood, and bowels of anything that once lived. She opened her mouth to speak, but Dipper cut her short.  
"Yeah. Yeah, we can do that."


	2. Wake up, Bambi, the hunter's coming for you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and kudos! My day (who am I kidding, My week) has been made by you!   
> Huge hugs to all of you for reading this crappy story! <3  
> Fact is, I'm french. My mother tongue is, indeed, french, and my english is horrible. Apologies! Hope you enjoy anyway, I do my best! Kudos to YOU!

All the small creature remembered upon waking up was the gunshot. His head was hurting, probably from hitting the hard rocks that were now covered in fresh, crimson blood. Dipper felt lightheaded when he tried to stand up. Blood loss was always doing that, but the small patch of blood splayed across the rocks was far from enough to call it an hemorragy, let alone feel dizzy because of it. So why did he feel so bad, why was he unable to move?

Then the poor boy turned around to discover an unsettling amound of blood, right there, before his legs. His back hooves were collapsed onto the ground, broke in half by what looked like a bullet, that obviously teared the skin, flesh and bones along. At the monstrosity of the scene before him, the young male started to crawl as fast as he could, his hands and hooves soaked in the mud, sinking into it. He clambered onto a pile of dirt and curled up against the trunks of the trees, as if dying wouldn't be as hard as it indeed was if he was dying with mother nature. He ignored the tears as they flowed down his gentle face, soaking his features in even more sadness as they were. A nervous smile crossed his face at the tought of Mabel being on her own. But she was always the strong one, she would do fine! Right? Right... Nobody would miss him. No one. Maybe Mabel would cry a bit, but she would get over it. World would go it's course. Nobody would remember Dipper pines in a few years. He wouldn't even have a grave. Would anyone even find his body? Probably not. 

The hunter was coming for him, he knew it. He'd take him as a trophy, leaving every member of his family in the hope that he'd come back. That's what happened, right? We are not in a dumb movie, he tought. A miracle won't happen. Nobody will come and rescue the oh, so weak, freak that he was. Tears were now flooding as the poor being shivered in fear, sadness and regret. Regret of not being stronger, regret of not having his life better, regret of leaving his little Mabel in a cold work, so cruel and mean towards their species.  
His eyes shut as the shooter of the bullet came into view. He didn't have the courage, the strength to face his own death and kept his eyes on the ground. It was only when he head a thump that he dared to look up. 

There, collapsed in the dirt, a body layed. The eyes of the deer man ascended to look at the assailant of the collapsed man, only to find a young human, looking at his accomplishment. Dipper could swear he saw the humans raise his gun once again, but this time to shoot rather than just hit. That was untill the man's eyesight drifted to the half-deer being. Dipper gulped and burried his face in his arms, doing his best to protect what was left of him. He waited for all of this to end, for what felt like decades. He sobbed one last time, praying for it to be quick and not painful.

But nothing came. So the little creature tried to pray, to whoever was up there, to help him. He didn't know if what the humans worshipped was a figure of mercy or evil, but either was fine for Dipper. He wished for mercy or for death to come quickly. 

Dipper dared to open his eyes to discover the human's face a bit too close to his. The tears stopped and his pulse quickened, not sure how to react to being that close to one of these creatures. Humans were known for being merciless, atrocious and barbarous beings, drowned into bitter bloodthirst. They liked to kill, to make things like Dipper suffer, in the most sadistic, vicious ways that ever existed. But the one before him didn't look like what they pictured. The grin painted on it's face was even worse. It looked like he wanted to play, to pull Dipper by a leash, to tear his insides and bath in his blood. You could actually feel the lust that glowed in his golden eyes. This man was used to the best of the best, probably a rich human that expected only the finest in life (or death, in this case.). Desire to make the creature his was starting to show as he licked his pointy teeths clean with the tip of his tongue. One of his hands came into view and slowly stroke the deerman's cheek, in a painful way. The caress itself wasn't painful, but not knowing what the creature would become was one of the worst torture the male could be inflicted. 

"Well, well, well." The human mouthed."Looks like I saved your life, right, Pine tree?"

Pine tree? The fear on the half animal's face was now struggling to stay when an inquisitive look displayed in it's place.

The blonde pointed a finger to the creature's cap."Pine tree. That's what the drawing on your cap is." He said.

"I... I know what a pine tree is." Dipper muttered under his breath, low enough so the human wouldn't hear a word.

"Not a talkative one, huh? Do you understand what I say?" He said. "Speak english?" 

He leaned in closer and tried to touch the young male's face once again. To wich the deerman answered by a painful, awful bite. Much to his surprise, the human didn't respond by anything but a sharp glance, as if the creature didn't bite him at all. So Dipper bit even harder, this time drawing blood. The human flinched but now, he was laughing.

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

Bill Cipher was found as an orphaned child in the ruins of a burnt church as he was nothing but a newborn. Billionaire Preston Northwest took him in and raised him as his child, altough the loss of his only child didn't make it easy. The man found himself unable to care properly of the young boy and he was caren for by a child nurse that was overly paid, in everyone's opinion. Pacifica Northwest grew close to him before her disapearance. Bill didn't remember her much but they had the same golden locks, and altough not being from the same family, they were often mistaken for siblings. As she aged 7, she went in the woods on her own, wearing nothing but her fancy dress. She used to escape the mansion to wander in the woods alone, yet this time she didn't come back. People said she was victim of a curse and was now guarding a part of the woods. So Bill went out seeking for his adoptive sister. Yet he found nothing. That's when anger took the leash to his own body and mind for the first time. Bill, in the distress of not being able to find his own sister, started to punch everything on sight. At first, it was no big deal, he eventually broke a branch, kicked some mushrooms, but then the hunt started. Rocks, threw at innocent animals, such as rabbits, quickly became bullets shot at deers and birds. Then it became a habit. What was a hunt for his sister was nothing but hunt now. He'd threw anger at everything that lived, god knows if the man was seeking revenge and thoughtlessly threw the fault on the forest's inhabitants, or if it was just random anger, but he did it, and he felt... Power. The rage vanished to a much more pleasant feeling of pure bliss.

The forest animals from all over the planet earth had no secrets for the hunter Bill Cipher. So when he spotted a gorgeous specimen of what looked like the back a bactrian deer, one of the rarest, if not THE rarest specie of deers on earth, a lowland subspecies of red deer that was native to Central Asia and absolutely not wild in this country, he ran for it. Ran as fast as he could to get a chance on seeing the animal from closer. He was a hunter, sure, but in this moment he didn't know if he wanted to kill it, bring it a trophy and be a hunt hero, or take a picture from far, and not bother the animal. The demon of the woods, as they called him, the one that everyone was affraid, Bill cipher was the name, for the first time of his life since the accident, cared about something.   
Was it because of the rarity of the specie, or was it because of something else, Bill didn't know. But he tracked the animal, doing his best to be as quiet as possible, holding his breath untill he felt he couldn't anymore. And then he heard it. The fire. Someone shot on the deer and it collapsed on the ground, bathing in it's own blood. That's when he blew a fuse. All temper of the male was lost and he ran to the other hunter, whom was nothing but delighted and enjoying the view of the poor animal falling to his feets. So when Bill aimed at him, neither did the other hunter notice it, nor did Bill notice the animal he was so fond of ran away. And when the other hunter's smile fell for an horrified look, Bill tought it was being of the gun pointing to his head. Both of them started to run, one hoping to end the work, and the other hoped to have another human to know the fate he wished for an animal. 

The run ended when the other hunter stopped in front of the creature, panting, and aiming at the deerman, not seeing that Bill, behind him, emerged from the bushes. Bill stood before him and hit one's head with the stock of his pump-action shotgun, sucessing in having the other one to drop to his feets. Once being done with the human, he hurried to the deer. Yet something was off. The deer, beside it's graceful, sandy coat of fur, was no more of a deer, starting at it's waist. Before him stood a splendid cervitaur, and not only did his animal parts look superb, but his body, hidden as possible by a flannel shirt, and face looked appealing and handsome. Bill, that had stopped at the sight before him, walked a few more steps, and kneeled in front of the boy that looked barely over 18. Bill himself was 23, so he wasn't much older, but in this moment all he wanted was to protect the little being that was curled up and ready to die, just as if he just found his little sister. How old would have she been? Probably not much older than the boy, he tought. All his body screamed for Bill to be nice, offer his shirt to the creature, yet all he did was smirk at one another, as if he didn't want his pride to be hurt than it was already being tore apart by the fact he found the boy cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee! Little dipdop is affraid and Bill is an ass. But he cares! Also sneak peak of Pacifica's background story. Tought it would be fun to cross their stories.   
> Tell me if this should be kept as a double POV story or if you only want to hear about Dipper. I like that both can express themselves. Makes everything easier to explain and see how the boys feel. 
> 
> Again, kudos and comments highly appreciated!


	3. Pride's decay

Dipper pulled closer to the tree to wich he was already holding on tight, his guts telling him to get as far away as possible of the man. The hunter gave him an inquisitive look, full of wonder.

"Are you a cervitaur?" He muttered in a question, already sure of the answer.

"Cervi...taur?" The younger male answered. 

"Yeah, you know, like a centaur, but the deer version."

"Is that what you call us?" Now Dipper was becoming a bit more confident about talking and he quickly did attempt at hiding his fears and talk properly.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess, I've only read about you guys into kid books. So, are there more?" The eyes of the blonde sparkled as he spoke.

"More? More what?"

"More cervitaurs, dumbass."

"Maybe... I don't know. I'm alone." He spoke, hoping the hunter would buy the lie. He definitely didn't need an human to know that others existed, cervitaurs or not. It was not really a lie, he was indeed the only cervitaur of these woods, as far as he knew. 

"That's a shame. You're gorgeous." He whispered, his only eye blinked as he was trying to wink at the deerman, but the other probably remained shut under the black triangle eyepatch.

Now Dipper's face was gone to red and heat flushed in his face. Did he mean the boy himself was handsome or the animal parts?

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

His smirk quickly turned into a grin as he watched the young boy's face fell to a flustered one. Oh man, he loved when he could perturb one another that way! This was going to be fun! Altough he was still not sure what to do about the creature. Should he capture it? No, it would lost all interest in it if he was that easty to obtain. No, the hunter would get him to follow him on his own will. He would play with his mind. Make him his and then probably sell it. Or keep it in a cage. Who knows. But the game of capturing by capturing it's mind first, it looked exciting... He'd have it a pet. And by the look of it, it looked like it was going to be easy as pie. Manipulating? Easy task! Not getting attached? Easy task! Selling him as he was an item? Even easier!

He heard a gunshot fire a couple times in the background. That however, didn't look like an easy thing to deal with. He needed the cervitaur back on it's feet, and quick, or it would be the end of both. Of course he was human, but to capture such a wonderful creature, other hunters would step on any thing in their path, including humans. Who was he kidding, he just knocked down someone for this. Hunters were greedy, and he knew better than to play with fire.

"Get up." He whispered."You can get up, right?"

He looked down to the small deer-boy that was now gazing at him, cringing.  
Of course not, of course the boy couldn't walk. His leg was broken. 

"Okay, hold on." He slipped one of the boy's arms upon his, and tried to carry the creature's weight as best as he could.

"Ugh, you're damn heavy! That would be a lot of meat!" His eyes drifted to the younger male's, and noticed this was definitely not the sentence he should have used. Not only did the boy flinch, but he was now dead-scared, trying his best to get to pull away from the hunter.

"Ah... Sorry, bad choice of word. I don't plan on eating you, kid."

They walked for what felt like ages, altough they barely managed to get out of the den itself, discovering a gigantic road. Now this was a problem. With his luck, he couldn't cross the road without getting them hit by a car or noticed by a hiker that just happened to walk by the road. No. Crossing the road was not a good idea. Clibing the hill? Good idea, but impossible in the deer's state. Hiding him? Too big. Bill was stuck with a creature that was being drained of it's blood. Soon the animal would be deep in slumber and in a while the creature will drift off to permanent sleep. Think, Bill cipher! Think! he tought. He didn't have much time to act. He put the body down onto the ground, behind a tree so if someone happened to drive on the road they wouldn't notice the animal parts and think he was just an alcoholic that fell asleep or a drug addict. But when he tought he was putting down a weak cervitaur, all he had in his arms were a lethargic body, deep in torpor. All signs of consciousness were gone and his face was a livid white, pale. Even his fur looked dull, and the spark of life that filled the boy only a few minuts prior was gone. Not only this, but now the blonde man was panicking, shivering in panick and hands grasping the creature's flannel shirt tightly, almost ripping out a part of it. He felt the panic that started to spread like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen, Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind unable to focus on what was happening. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments before his personal hurricane, he understood that he actually cared, for once, for another being... anything to stop the primal surge to flee. She hit speed-dial for emergencies, but no dialing on the other end. Of course. They were deep in the woods. He called again, his heart racing faster - no answer. Again - no answer. Again -no answer. No one was going to help his pine tree. He was too far in panic to care about the use of personal pronouns. He didn't care. Within minuts what looked like an amazing day because an horrorful death. Tears started to shed and rolled down his cheeks, darkening his shirt's collar. Before him was the cervitaur, it's breathing becoming even rarer now, slow and erratic, unaware of the passing afternoon and of the crying man that didn't know what to do about a dying creature that couldn't attempt the hospital nor risk being seen.   
"No...no...no,no,NO!" He breathed, trying to catch the breath that was now long gone. Does he have family? Bill tought. He shouldn't die alone. Should I find his family? No, if I go, He'll be gone truly alone. But how would he feel about dying on what he would call an ennemy? No. No... It's all my fault, he tought again. I shouldn't have... I should have reacted.  
All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in his veins was clasped in his fingers. His pine tree was lying on the ground in a pool of already congealing blood. the same smell as the slaughterhouse he once attended. Was he still alive?

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

Dipper tried to open his eyes. He recalled the taller man helping him to stand up, then drifting to sleep... Now he felt empty, unable to open his eyes. He was aware that something was'nt right. He felt his insides grow warm (or was it cold? He couldn't tell) and pain slowly being dismissed for a more plain feeling. Dipper wasn't sure how to feel about it.  
Hypnagogia occurs at the threshold of consciousness. Whether you're escaping into sleep or it is brought on by your screaming alarm clock, it happens. It's where your lucid dreams form. Hypnagogia is the bridge from bodily control to your brain's freedom. It's the last few moments of an exciting dream, your borderland state, the predormitium process. It's where your body feels awake, but your mind is a continuous wanderer, scaling the hollow valleys and soaring summits of your imagination. Dipper wasn't conscious anymore. But he was not sleeping either. It felt like hypnagogia. Like a lucid dreams. He recalled Mabel's face. He recalled the grunkle being crazy, being themselves. Then he let himself to drift off.   
Death wasn't kind. Dipper knew that. It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too young, far too good. It didn't pretend to care, it didn't pretend to distinguish.  
The hooded vale of death had hung over their species for a long time, far too long, but always threatening. It had never touched Dipper quite so close. Death had ripped away a part of her, the part of her that was most loved.   
Now he was staring into the void, not sure if he should give himself into it. His face sunken and haunted, his mind cold and empty.

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

"Dipper?" A familiar voice started in a whisper, before growing into a much more distressed yell. "DIPPER!"  
A young woman ran past Bill, her blond locks falling past her shoulders before turning into snakes corpses. She fell down to her knees, heaving the deerman's chest in her arms, sobbing quietly. She proceeded to find a pulse and looked relieved when she found one. She was now glancing at the hunter.  
"What happened? DID YOU SHOOT HIM?" Her hair started to float around her head and Bill could swear he saw the dead snakes hiss at him in the most unpleasing way. That's when he noticed it. Beside the black sunglasses that covered a huge part of her face, she had something that Bill could definitely recall having seen.   
"Pacifica?" He whispered.  
Her face fell blank and her hair fell back on her shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the feels that came and the upcoming ones! 
> 
> Again, kudos and feedbacks appreciated!


	4. Hello darkness my old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelp. This is going to be painful. Dipper and Bill being salty while Dipper is confused and Bill wants to help. :3  
> What? Fluff? Nah, sorry, can't hear you over my will to hurt poor dipdop!
> 
> Okay so this chapter is very short, but I'm apologizing by offering you some very basic art at the end.  
> I don't have a tablet, so it's very crappy, Blame my touchpad for it! Also let me know if you want more art and I might even color it next time (and shade it :p) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hIFMB2TW7c < This is the song Bill sings :3
> 
> [Click here to be kept updated!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8790580/chapters/20151955#bookmark-form)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos to you for reading <3

"Pacifica?" The blonde muttered, breathing steadying yet becoming choked at the same time.

"No time to explain." She removed her jacket, and pressed it on the wound that tore apart the cervitaur's leg.

The man let her do her mojo, but kept his eyes close, not sure if this was the girl he grew so close of. 

"Okay, breath. We have much more important stuff to deal with than freaking reuniting."

This time the man didn't say anything. It was when she suddendly slapped the deerman that Bill gripped her arm, a low growl rising in his chest. Dipper came back to himself, opening lazy eyelids on cloudy eyes. His head was sore and he struggled to stay awake, but the blow had awoken him for a bit.  
Bill's anxiety level lowered as he saw the central piece of his needs come back to life. Pacifica still looked dead in his eyes, and her hair hissed and spitted at the blonde. One of the bang even snapped it's teeth in a skirmish way. 

"Now out of my sight. Anyone who hurts my family, brother or not, is dead to me." She spited at him, baring teeths in a similar way to her snake hair's. No one was bold enough to answer the princess of the den and she knew it too well. She was confident, and the fact that she always walked on high heels didn't make it any less difficult to scare off the strangers.  
But Bill Cipher grew as a brother to her and therefore he knew the slightest weakness she could have. So he stood there, audaciously glaring at the lady. Even with her vermin hair, she looked just as prosperous and imperial as she always did in his memories. Chin up, eyes deep and lips closed in a daring pout, challenging the man before her. Her cheeks were flushed a gorgeous baby pink in the same endearing way as she had as a child and her eyebrows were sternly framing her stare.  
One finger found it's way to the man chest and pushed him. How could he retreat with only a girl's finger? He had no idea why he felt like a small animal retreating in front on an huge predator, but he did, and if he had a tail, it would be curled up between his legs by now.

"The meat is mine" She menaced."Step off, Cipher."

"Northwest." He growled back. "It's northwest now."

"Well, Bill fucking Northwest." She snapped." No one touch my peasants. So you'd better run off before I take that shotgun of yours and shove it down these pretty lips of yours."

"Oh, you know better than to guard me from taking this boy home. He needs help. And by that I mean he's going to need medical help. Not just some crazy snake psychopath coming around. I'm taking it to our personnal doctor."

The man tought about protesting, telling her he didn't shoot him. But if she was the Pacifica he knew, he knew that she trusted him even now, and that her agressive behaviour wasn't because of the wound on the collapsed cervitaur but because of being Pacifica. Yeah, she was still an asshole.  
The tought of picking up the deer creature crossed his mind, not sure where to put his hands at first. He thinked about carrying him bridal style but that wouldn't work with these massive limbs. Geez, this was going to be a pain.

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

_It hit him hard like a ton of bricks.  
"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"You don't deserve to live..."_

_"Die, Die, DIE!"_

_The childrens threw various projectiles at the stretched out body, laying flat on the ground, not even protecting it's face. He couldn't tell if his legs were broken nor even bleeding anymore, he just wished for it to stop. Why did he venture out of the forest? Oh, that's right. When they told him their mum was gone missing, he ventured out of it on his own, despite his grunkle stan's warning.  
He felt a hand raise him by the collar, and then fists colliding upon his face, eventually breaking his nose, and leaving bruises all along a painful path of blue marks. He felt too sore to even let the tears that he held back scroll down his cheeks and took it all in._

_"I wonder if we could skin him?" Said a young boy's voice in the distance._

_"That's disgusting! It would be stenched by the monster's smell!"_

_"Yeah, but we could stitch it and make toys for the dog!" The answer sent shivers down his spine as he imagined the large cross dogs playing with his fur._

_"Just leave it. It's not fun anymore. It's probably dying."_

_And so they followed the voice as it distanced itself from the dying creature, leaving it to stain the snow with a bright red color. The scenery was not anymore a christmas snowy day. It was nothing but a death scene now.  
It was Stanley Pines that found him later on. Dipper couldn't tell if hours or days passed, but he felt like it had been an eternity. He weeped in his arms when the old man told him they found their mother by the next day, hung up on a tree. If only he was here... If only he could have protected her._

_"That's not your fault, kid." The coarse voice said before the speaker hugged him tight._

His mind came out of torpor like a bullet, and he snapped at Stanford.  
"Let me go!" "LET ME GO! SHE'S DEAD! She's dead! She's dead, oh my god, she is fricking dead!" He clawed through his carrier's arms, and hooves kicked deep into his stomach."  
The blonde man, who, much to Dipper's relief, was no other than the hunter and not Stanley, let out a yelp as he backed down.  
And if Dipper's mind went out of the near death state, his body didn't feel quite right as he collapsed yet again onto the cold, and hard ground below his feets. The taller man stumbled for a while before falling on his back, startled by the brunette's awakening. The wound that had dried a bit on his hip reopened and blood started to flow more and more.

"Fuck, Pine tree..." He muttered, one hand on the crook of his neck, pleading for the aching to go away."Who the fuck is dead? Calm down, kid!"

The deerman's eye widened as he realized he was not in his memories anymore. He didn't feel much more sorry about the fact he surprised the taller man tough. He left out a shriek as he noticed he was not in the den he loved so much anymore. Instead, a dark room swallowed his so tiny body, the black walls bringing shadows back to life as they swore to absorb or devour him in the most quiet and dark scenery. The only color was displayed on the furniture and on the various dead bodies hanging from the walls. And by dead bodies, bill would probably mean trophy, if he were the one to speak. From the smallest animals as innocent rabbits and pecky ducks, to gorgeous boars and terrible bears, White eyes glared at him. A doe's now dead pupils starred at the boy's, as if to share remnants of liberty that were now long gone for the doe. Dipper didn't know if he should feel sorrowful or angry at the sight before him, so he decided it was okay to feel both and have an emotional breakdown, no matter where he was or who accompanied him.

"Oh come on kid, did you seriously think a hunter's room was full of unicorns and fucking rainbow poop? Spoiler alert? It is not."

So That was where he was trapped. In the man's room.

"Allo, Bill Cipher to Pine tree!" The blonde called.

Last thing he knew his head hit the floor, and he woke up burried in duvets and pillows. This felt nice. They didn't have a lot in the shack, as all the human stuff they had was found or stolen. And when someone would go in town to discretly steal equipment, It was mostly edible material, or life supplies such as emergency medical necessities. They wouldn't encumber themselves with blankets, those weren't heavy but they were large and would take one's space to bring home. So if Dipper had to choose, he would definitely go for food over comfort. But it felt pretty nice, and the deerman found himself rolling back and forth into the matress to catch any escaping glimpse of luxury that wandered away, Even forgetting his situation.

__

The melody swam at Dipper as Bill started to sing to him in the most enchanting way. Hell, the boy had heard a mermaid sing, but this was nothing like what he was currently hearing. The music notes slurred from the deep, honeyed voice.

"There ain't no mall, no waffle house  
But there's always somethin' to talk about" He pointed to Dipper.  
"Around here, somebody shot a deer" He let out a muffled laugh.  
"Somebody's gettin' married, buried, or carried away  
The sun comes up  
And the sun goes down  
Ah, it's a big day  
In a small town"

God damn it. The man was an asshole, but damn, he was attractive. And Dipper would rot in hell for thinking that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Bill want? A friend? A trophy?  
> He acts one way and then say something else... Poor Dippin' dots!


	5. Blood isn't a supply you get at the local grocery store...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus on both of my fics! I'll go back into it and write a huge lot of tiny chapters to make myself forgiven. I love you readers! Let me know how to improve! thanks!

One just do not get away with losing most of the blood in his body with a snap of his fingers; and slowly, Dipper started to realize. He didn't ask his captor if he was indeed held captive, just as the deers hanging on the walls must have been someday, but he had quite an idea about it. Maybe Bill would agree on having the younger male leave the house in exchange for a small fee, but then again, Dipper was broke, and not only body wise. The forest had various legal tender, including owls bones and gems, wich Dipper doubted would be the same in the human part of the world.   
It was only about a day later that the brunette woke up with his fur being stroked gently by the hunter. Altough it sent a shiver down his spine thinking about what was probably going on inside the older male's head, such as how the fur was very high quality and could be sold for a big loan of money, or if he'd be comfy as a rug, Dipper didn't know, but he quickly loosen up in the other's arms, and started not only to relax in one's embrace, but also bruxed, a harmless, though annoying, habit of his. Teeth grinding against each others sent the blonde male laughing, chuckling even, at the sight, or noise that is.  
Dipper, yet still dizzy, shot him a glare. Damn, he would kick the human for being so annoying once he'd be fully restored.  
He gnawed at the hand that had stopped to streak his fur to express his annoyance towards the elder. If he hurt him, the blonde didn't show it. Instead, the chuckling quickly grew into laughter, and the teeth of the buck soon crushed the bones of the blonde's hand, sending him into hysteria now. What was with this weird human?

"Ha! Pain is hilarious, Pine tree!"

And with that, the deer-boy let go of one's hand, now even more annoyed. He stood up, stumping lightly the human's legs with his hooves as he dropped from the bed.His front legs collapsed as he walked, but he rose up to his feets once again, not wanting to show any signs of weakness to the human. His breathing was heavy with displeasure, similar to a deer's. 

"Easy now. You wouldn't want to damage that alluring coat of yours, would you?" He smirked at the creature, Wich only earned him a groan for reply from the boy.

Dipper wanted to go. Now. He couldn't spend yet another night in this mansion, all by himself. Sure, the human was with him, but he doubted that he'd do anything to help him if it was needed, so he could only count on himself.   
The door was slightly open. He could try and run for it, but it would be no use, he would not be able to walk three feets without collapsing onto the cold hard ground and maybe break something now. He would wait his recovery.  
Days went and go, only getting Dipper more and more annoyed. On the first days, Bill was always by his side, rarely speaking, and when he did, all he said was mocking Dipper about deer facts and how he was a very pretty "doe" to wich Dipper didn't even answer, altough he did want to punch him in the face. Sure, he could ignore him, but the man was lucky Dipper was not in the rut phase or mocking his manliness would have earned him a broken nose, maybe some hemorrhage now and then. But for now, he could just ignore him, and stay on the verge of wanting to kill the man for real. But soon, the blonde started to grow quiet, and only smirked now and then. With days, he even left Dipper by his own, giving him many opportunities to leave if he wanted. On the fifth day, It was already 6 hours that the human had disapeared when he came back to speak to Dipper. 

"Pine tree?"

Dipper exhaled, not answering.

"Pine tree, do you have a family?"

"Huh?" The question startled him. "Yes, yes I do. I have a sister and two grunkles. I also have close friends, and they're also kind of part of the family. My sister is... I... I miss her." He lowered his gaze as he spoke the words.

"Great." Bill instead was glaring at the ceiling, and Dipper couldn't tell if he saw concern in the eyes of the man or if he just wanted to make fun of him later on.

"Bill?"

"Yeah, pine tree?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"You know, have a family."

Dipper swore he saw his face fell in that moment. But then, a smile grew wide on the human's lips, soon covering his whole face, from one ear to the other.

"Why would I need anyone? I'm the greatest! Nah, humans are boring! Pets are boring! Everyone is boring!" His tongue clicked, and Dipper wasn't sure what to make of that statement.  
Silence started to fall but was slowly broken by the hunter's voice as he spoke "But... If you want to stay as a little pet, I could think about it?" He gave a light touch to the other's chin.

"Urgh! Never!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor bill is lonely!


	6. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this here : ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪  
> Means time went. Maybe seconds, maybe minuts, who know? :p

The nightmares were a bit violent for the cervitaur on that night. Some were the usual darkness, patches of fade colors emptying any sense of reality the boy still had in his dreams. Overwhelming his small body with pain. Not actual pain, sure, but mental pain, the boy would state, was even more horrendous and unsufferable than physic, body pain. And as his limbs were aching from agony, the dreams became more and more lucid. He could still see the mere colors patches paint the background but it eventually became distant, and what looked like a 2d sight became more and more 3d as details started to emerge into the mind of the deer-man. A rope fell before his eyes and as he tried to catch hook it with his bare hands, he slipped and the rope looked like it was, as the colors patches, getting afar. The boy tought he ran for it, not sure why or how he did it. He stilled, panting, aware that never he would catch the foreign rope.  
He woke with a start, eyes wide and sweat dripping his forehead. His hands were twitching, clinging to his blanket. Why did this dream seem so horrifying? Just a rope... Was it a sign he started to lose his sanity? Soon recovering his mind, but not less panting, the deer boy started to search for a familiar presence. Oh, how he missed his sister! But all he found was a blonde laying down on a pile of pillow in the couch (where did those even come from?)

That was his chance. The only time he'd get to escape. Bill was fallen asleep on the couch and snoring lightly. He wouldn't notice him sneaking from behind him to reach for the open door. With the lightest of moves, Dipper got to his feets (or hooves should he say) without a noise, wich was complicated, seeing how the stumps of his hooves were usually loud and echoing so easily in such a room. He crossed the path that kept him distant from the door in no time with the most graceful moves he had ever done, careful not to wake the human up. Once he was out of the large bedroom, he noticed he didn't take the proper time to think on what he'd do once he was out. A large hall stood before him, devoid of any ornament. No deer head, no hunt trophy, no picture nor even photographs. Just a black, deep hallway that looked endless. So he did the only thing he could do. He ran. He ran and ran again. Ran untill his hooves felt sore. And he tought of his dearest Mabel. Then, light started to show. Dipper wasn't sure if it meant the end of the hall or if he was so exhausted he was going to die here. But he ran for it. What looked like pure, white light was just a colorful sky up ahead, and soon his eyes got used to it, so he saw the full scenery before him. The light came from a window, but hearing footsteps from behind, he didn't wait to see a door to escape. So he kept running untill his body collided into thick glass, scattering it with force as the boy fell. As his legs slam into the ground, The boy quickly noticed with fright that he fell into a garden... guarded by high spikes, a barrier that none could go past. Dipper wanted to stand up but he realized within seconds that one of his legs were broke. He stood up on 3 legs, managing to keep his balance as well as he could despite the new disability he had to face. It only took minuts before the familiar face of the hunter showed up before him. But when Dipper expected nothing but cruelty, angriness over him, all he saw was a hint of concern as the hunter dropped to his knees to circle the deerman with his arms.  
Of course he was captive again. He wiggled against the other's embrace, but Bill held onto him tighter, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. So he steadied, even melting into the warm embrace.

None of them said a word as the hunter approached the other's broken leg and wrapped it up into fabric, wich had been the hunter's jacket, that he removed a bit prior.

None of them spoke as the hunter walked back into the mansion, leaving Dipper by the gates as they slowly opened for him to go. 

None of them expressed themselves with a voice, but both starred in the other's eyes. And with a blink, Dipper was on all four and running, crossing the barrier without looking back.

Those who knew Bill Cipher would have said he had a plan in mind, that never the man would show mercy to a creature on earth without taking revenge or planning greater plans.  
But did he?

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dipper was only half way through the den, but the poor boy was already howling with pain as his sore leg ached from all the run. Walking steady on all four became harder and harder as the poor boy collapsed now and then, stumbling on the smallest of rocks. But he couldn't let go. He couldn't give up. If he could elicit mercy into a human's mind, he was pretty sure he couldn't do the same to a feral feline or even an hungry wolf pack. After all, living in the woods wasn't dangerless and even tough he was sometimes forgetting it, nature always did too well at reminding him there were actual wild animals in the woods. With the corner of his eyesight, he could see something sparkling. A pond! His pond! He was closer to the shack than he tought. So, forgetting he had a broke leg, he ran. Not for his life this time, but in the hope that one very beautiful siren was taking her beauty bath, as she liked to call it.  
Odds were in his favour, he knew, as he noticed the glittering of pink scales resting on a work, half into clear water. She didn't notice him at first, and there he stood, admiring how his sister grew into such a magnificent creature. Her brown hair flew onto her shoulder, and if it was wet, Dipper didn't notice. It curved her chubby face (after all they were not twins for nothing!) with grace and what had looked like a baby face on dipper was the most beautiful of face curves on her. She could trap anyone into her charm, and altough she didn't care much about eating humans, calling herself a vegan (How funny was that, vegan of human meat, but not animal meat) altough Sirens had a sweet tooth for anything that walked on two legs with no or little fur. But if she wanted, she could for sure feast on anyone's meat, just by standing there, doing nothing. She was the most beautiful creature ever, and altough they were twins, no one could ever guess it.  
When she lifted her head to see where the stumping noise came from, he could see her eyes grow with surprise, amazement, relief as she spotted him. Relief took over as his light-headed dizzyness fought to knock him out.

▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲◬▲

There, between batches of trees, stood her favorite bro-bro. Not that she had many, but lord, He was her other half, her awkward sibling, the one she missed so dearly for days! She slipped back into water, her tiny body dampening into the flood, dancing with grace as she swam to her brother. She climbed onto the edge of the other bank and screeched at him in siren's language. Hapiness flooded over her, making her forget her brother spoke none of it.  
She let out a few yelp of joy, her tail flicking out and in water with delight.  
But soon, her hapiness faded into worry as he collapsed on the ground, head hiting the dirt. Soon, she was crawling into the mud that circled the pond, pulling her fish parts with trouble and pain. She reached her brother's body, barely able to hold him in her lap. She checked for vital signs in her despair and was not really relieved as she noticed the boy breathed.

"Oh Dip-dop, where have you been?" She felt tears dripping down her gentle face and her pointy teeths cut down the meat of her lips with ease. "Who hurt you, bro-bro?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing, Bill? Are you playing or are you showing mercy?  
> Basically, everyone is hurt. Poor dipdop is exhausted, Mabel is worried, and Bill is by himself yet again.  
> Next, we'll learn more about Bill! <3  
> Kudos and comments are loved and mean the world to me! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me but I'll have to upgrade the rate to mature as I'll now be picturing gorey stuff now and then. Nothing much but yeah... If you want to skip this chapter due to the blood and stuff, Make sure you only avoid the parts between the three stars please. This is a quite important chapter if you want to understand more how Bill cipher works. Thank you!

This morning, Bill found himself wandering into the cold woods as soon as he woke up. He used to like being in the den, but now, it was different. Altough he used to hunt or simply breath fresh air, now that he knew there were more than just wolves, bears and deers, he was feeling quite a bit... Insecure? No, he knew how to fight, he'd get out easily. Scared? Neither. Whole? Yes, Bill was feeling whole again.   
His mind wandered to the blonde girl he knew too well in his childhood and that happened to cross his path a few days prior. Three weeks ago, exactly. It had been two weeks since the strange deer man left his mansion. He didn't have time to think of her a lot. So, Pacifica was alive. But was she? Was it Pacifica? For all he knew, it could be an illusion or her body could be the host for something bigger. He wasn't sure what to think of that. His internal solitary monologue was sound interrupted by a deep growling in his back. He picked up the shotgun that he let down and turned around, aiming it to where the noise came from. From where he stood, he could hear the teeth snapping in the shadows, swallowing whole his feeling of security. He knew forest animals like the back of his hand, and this was no bear. The noise could have fooled him for a wolf's growl but he knew better. No, what was hiding deep in the den was no wolf. It was much bigger, and soon it's red coat came into sight. What stood there was no human, yet remains of a shirt was keeping it's chest secure. The hunter would have wondered how the tiny (wich was probably XXXL anyway) piece of fabric held the full chest of the massive beast.  
Teeth clenched onto each other again in an agressive manner, as if to pry the hunter away. And if Bill flinched, he clearly did hide it behind his pride, clenching onto his gun a bit harder. After a very loud detonation, the bullet was sent flying into the air, barely ripping one's fur away. The creature was a massive red wolf, way bigger than the average. It stood before Bill, Now howling with rage, moves slow but confident. Tiny drops of blood dripped through the fur and the teeth became a snarl, the beast standing stiff legged and tall, it's ears are erect and forward, and the hackles bristle slightly against the wind. It's stare was penetrating at the human, before tackling him, pinning him to the ground.

***

It's claws dug into the hunter's shoulders, leaving blood marks deep in the flesh. His pulse accelerated, becoming weaker and his breath quickened even more.  
Bill reached for his gun but he must have dropped it as he fell under the other's weight, because it was nowhere to be found. And as the beast tore in his flesh again, this time with sharp canines, His mine wandered to his life.  
They say that when you're about to die, you see your life in a flash. Well, There was no story telling here, nor even a flash. Instead, all Bill saw was darkness. At this sight, Bill put his worry aside. After all, his life was only about being alone, on his own. If death was being alone in the dark, he could cope with that. It was no difference.   
So why were there tears streaming down his features, soaking his eye patch? The sadness overwhelmed him, taking over the unbearable pain. There, as he looked at the beast's muzzle, he noticed it had stopped feasting on his body, leaving nothing but a shredded shoulder. 

***

What was that feeling in the monster's eyes? Was it... Guilt? Like that time when he saw his pine tree crashing down in his garden? When he saw the fear and the tears that clouded the other's eyes?  
Whatever that was, the hunter didn't lose time. He spotted his shotgun and nudged it in the other's shoulder, Sending the beast feral again. But it was enough to get away and the hunter would avail the chance.So he rolled over, not minding his clothes now soaked in dirt and blood. He felt dizzy from the quick bloodloss but adrenaline didn't leave his side, and he wouldn't rest. He knew the beast would run for it's prey and he would run for his life.  
The hunter was hunted, and he knew too well that one couldn't escape a predator's eyesight like that. So the man was very surprised nonetheless when he noticed death didn't crawl over him as he tried to escape. Instead, The now crawling man looked up to see his sister hissing at something in his back, wich didn't take a genius to guess it was the wolf beast. As she hissed, her hair came to life, powerful vipers hissing in chorus with her. Her mouth discovered a grin and her victory sent her in hysteria. On the other side, he could hear the growling turn into void, and footsteps slowly backing up, as the beast walked backwards, still glaring at the snake-haired woman. 

"Just so you know: if I die saving your arse, I'm suing you!" She lend him a gloved hand, wich he gladly took."Come on, let me take a look at that shoulder."

Bill didn't approach, still suspicious that this was his sister, long gone untill now.

"If you don't come to me, I'll let them handle it with a bite, really, I don't care." She smirked. "If they bite you too hard, you might die, but as long as you don't soak my clothes in blood, feel free to."

Alright. This was definitely his sister. Even tough he was adopted, being selfish was in their blood. So he approached, and one of the snakes spit venom on his wound.  
"Calm down, Cipher. This is not venom. This should stop the blood flow. 

"Well, well, well! If you aren't worried for me! I'm flattered, llama girl!"

"Urgh, Llama? Even in a sack, I still look better than you!"

To wich he replied "Well, you do that magical stuff with that saliva or whatever that is, right, so you're a freaking llama. Deal with it!" He grinned, laughing beside the pain. Thankfully, the saliva seemed to alleviate a bit of the pain along blocking his body from losing anymore blood. 

"So, what are you doing in the woods all alone?" She muttered, laying down a blanket to sit on. Great old Pacifica, living in the dirty forest but does not want to soak her clothes in the mud. 

"I think I lost something, and I was searching for it."

"Ah!"That seemed to send her laughing."Bill Cipher never hands or lose his stuff. Now come on, who is possessing you? Out of my brother's body, demon!" She laughed more, almost deep in hysteria."You used to hit my face when I barely looked your stuff up. How could you! I was so prettyyyyy!"Now the chuckle was a playful whine, and Bill remembered the old memories he shared with his sister back in the day.

"Before you suddendly disapeared and sent mom in depression, that is." She lowered her gaze.

"Come on, Bill. Do you really think they would have liked a monster in the picture perfect family? There was no room left for me home if I came back like that. Depression would have been the best case scenario that could happen to mum after my disapearance. You would have been the only one accepting me!"

She had a point, he tought. His parents were not really the perfect family a kid would dream. They were perfect, right, in front of the magazines and the cameras. But it was all about looks and nothing more. Sure, they loved their children, but fame was even more important to them, as he was often reminded. That is why he often rambled into the woods, dressed up with a full suit. And not a cheap one. They didn't care if it would be good for the trash afterwards, but if he crossed someone's path, he had to be perfect. And so he was. He hid his bad habits, such as making animals suffer, behing a pretty face. He eventually crossed the barrier a few times, hitting on humans, but his parents always covered up the story for him. Last boy that barely glared at him got his knees broken and a lifelong scar down his throat. Bruises covered his arms and face. And all he did was glare at Bill Cipher. But in the newspaper, people would read the next morning "Rich kid has to defend himself against a twenty years old rapist. Bill Northwest-Cipher in shock." and he would get annoying reactions. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Only more reasons to hit someone. But he wasn't always like that. He wasn't always a wolf in sheep's clothing. He used to be a pretty normal kid, usually happy about everything. Trying to take after his sister's habits. But when she disapeared, and people started to laugh at the disapearance, when the poor boy was by himself and had to face the kids saying "This bitch better not come back!" Or "Ha, that's what she gets for thinking she's better than anyone! Know what guys? We're better off without her!" And for the first time, he hit one another. And he liked it. Laughter could be heard as he hit the other boy's face, untill his fists not only collided with the bloody skull of the boy, but were bleeding from Bill's own blood. And so it started. With time, people learned to avoid at all costs the son of the northwest family, and rumor of him being a demon resonated in the walls of the school. People that were bullied or just wanted to get revenge on someone even made deal with Bill, offering stuff of sentimental values in exchange for one's services. Bill had no use for money, all he wanted was power. And what was better than sentimental value? A dead mother's ring, A family inheritage, whatever it was, he didn't care. But he took it. And he loved the feeling of power he felt afterwards.

"So, Bill. What is that thing you lost, so important that you actually wandered so deep in the forest?"


	8. The big bad wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, folks! I had many problems IRL and I'm not going to picture them all here because you probably don't care :)   
> But I'm back in the game and I hope you aren't mad I left that long without a warning but it was fairly, fairly bad and I had not a single minut for myself.   
> I hope you can enjoy this new chapter and as always, leave your input in the comment box, it is highly appreciated ! <3

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know..." He replied with a teasing smirk.  
And with that, Bill left, ignoring whatever reply his sister would say.  
When he was nearly out of sight, he glanced back at the blond haired girl. "Two months. Give me two months and I'll come to you. We have plenty to catch up on. But something is wrong. The trees are whispering and the wind is howling. You better hide, Bill Cipher. Something is coming. Something is approaching and we won't make it alive. Not all of us."  
But all Bill answered with was a low chuckle."We'll see, Llama. Let it come!"

This morning, Bill found himself wandering into the cold woods as soon as he woke up. He used to like being in the den, but now, it was different. Altough he used to hunt or simply breath fresh air, now that he knew there were more than just wolves, bears and deers, he was feeling quite a bit... Insecure? No, he knew how to fight, he'd get out easily. Scared? Neither. Whole? Yes, Bill was feeling whole again.  
He had studied the whole forest and understood on his own that the creatures were trapped into a circle of 16 miles. He wasn't sure if trapped was the correct word or if it was a choice as the cervitaur easily crossed the circle, but he could blame it on the fact he was with an human. So today, he had decided to come back to the monster zone. If only he could cross path with the cervitaur again, he could catch it and decide weither to keep it for his collection or simply sell it to the best offer. Sure, he liked the boy. It was fun to have company but Bill Cipher wasn't one to give companionship to anyone who desired it. No, but he was the first in line to have fun, and being known for catching a magic creature or whatever the hell that was? This was pure fantasy, pun unintended. Oh, people would stop remembering him as the son of the northwest and call him a hero for bringing such a beast to the town. He hoped whoever bought the creature wouldn't kill it, what a shame it would be. Such a pretty little thing. His mind wandered to the blonde girl he knew too well in his childhood and that happened to cross his path a few days prior. Three weeks ago, exactly. It had been two weeks since the strange deer man left his mansion. He didn't have time to think of her a lot. So, Pacifica was alive. But was she? Was it Pacifica? For all he knew, it could be an illusion or her body could be the host for something bigger. He wasn't sure what to think of that. His internal solitary monologue was sound interrupted by a deep growling in his back. He picked up the shotgun that he let down and turned around, aiming it to where the noise came from. From where he stood, he could hear the teeth snapping in the shadows, swallowing whole his feeling of security. He knew forest animals like the back of his hand, and this was no bear. The noise could have fooled him for a wolf's growl but he knew better. No, what was hiding deep in the den was no wolf. It was much bigger, and soon it's red coat came into sight. What stood there was no human, yet remains of a shirt was keeping it's chest secure. The hunter would have wondered how the tiny (wich was probably XXXL anyway) piece of fabric held the full chest of the massive beast.  
Claws clenched onto each other again in an agressive manner, as if to pry the hunter away. And if Bill flinched, he clearly did hide it behind his pride, clenching onto his gun a bit harder. After a very loud detonation, the bullet was sent flying into the air, barely ripping one's fur away. The creature was a massive red wolf, way bigger than the average. It stood before Bill, Now howling with rage, moves slow but confident. Tiny drops of blood dripped through the fur and the teeth became a snarl, the beast standing stiff legged and tall, it's ears are erect and forward, and the hackles bristle slightly against the wind. It's stare was penetrating at the human, before tackling him, pinning him to the ground.

The muzzle lowered untill the beast was nearly in the crook of his neck, hot breath licking the tender flesh of his neck and saliva dripping onto his clothes. He swore he felt the bare teeth against his skin, untill a fair share of pain startled his whole being. He couldn't place where the pain came from for it was so violent, and he felt himself drift off to unconsciousness due to the huge amount of pain drowning him alive.

\----------

Dipper bit onto his pillow to avoid screaming back at his sister. He loved the girl, but damn, she was the last person he wished to see when the rut season approached. He would have killed for less than her high-pitched voice and her many boy stories. She loved to spy on human males from far away when someone would be kind enough to bring her to the bay. From there, she'd reach the nearest sea and spy the humans on the beach. She loved doing so, but she adored even more telling it all to her brother, who wanted nothing more than a good fight. Sure, this could go away if he would pick a female to mate with, but no one was good enough for his liking. Not only that, but no one was appealing for him. He could hear her voice from behind the locked door.  
"Oh, and, guess what he said! Come on bro-bro!"  
He was going mad. Thankfully, the window was big enough and once he had opened it, he easily jumped down to the first ground, not without a few bruise. Sure, he was living on the first floor and it wasn't that high, but his deer legs weren't made to fall down such a height. Plus he had been injured not too long ago. Yet he ran to the forest, hoping to be alone and bath into the quiet and warm air.  
He cursed under his breath when he saw the scene that waited for him by the south trees. And altough he knew the werewolf before him well, he charged, horns first. The creature flew with the force of Dipper's antlers and ram into the nearest trees, their arms pinned under the other's pressure. Dipper hissed and huffed loudly at what he used to call a friend.  
"Let go of me, Dipper!" She growled back.   
"This isn't you, Wendy! You were going to attack an innocent man!"  
"Innocent? Dude, this guy killed so many animals! Do you tend to forget you're part deer? Damn, this man here, he's probably killed dozens, if not hundreds!"  
"Back. Off." He snarled, lifting his head to make eyecontact. Dipper wasn't the agressive type, wich made him all the more impressive when he glared into the other's eyes, snatching a yelp and making the other pull their ears close to their scalp.  
Dipper let go of the red-haired gigantic wolf, who obliged.  
Once they were out of sight, Dipper rushed to the side of the hunter, whom was bathing in his own blood. He wasn't able lift his body without doing more damages so he did all he could to relieve the other of a bit of pain. He kneeled beside him and began licking the wounded one, gently lifting his head with one hand to get a clearer look at the flesh. 

\---------  
Bill woke up with an horrible pain jolting through his body, but the warm feeling that surrounded him was overwhelming and quickly took over. Still half asleep, he grabbed onto the warm fur blanket and pulled it closer, closing his arms around it. That's when he opened his eyes in a flash, remembering that he wasn't home and there was no way this could be a blanket. He starred at the other before the stare was returned. Bill was extremely confused about what the other was doing, but whatever it was, he didn't want it to stop quite yet. Altough the cervitaur backed up, scared and face flushed red. He gulped, now starring at the dirt below him.  
Bill Chuckled.  
Okay, maybe it was a bit awkward.


End file.
